Angle sensor elements are known as such in most varied constructions. These known constructions, however, have as a rule only one definite indication for a single revolution or for a small angular range in a given rotational direction. However, for angular measurements or encodings, for example, of the steering angle of the steering wheel of a motor vehicle, it is necessary to make a measurement over several revolutions while maintaining a reliable, definite indication in one or the other rotational directions of the steering wheel. Even though only a few revolutions are involved, the problem of a definite directional indication so far could be solved only by an electronic coding of the revolution number or by using a mechanical gear drive free of play. In the first instance it is necessary to at least use one buffer battery. In the second instance the mechanical and material effort and expense are relatively high.